Una manera más de pecar
by Tzeentchaos
Summary: No veo las cosas que hice como algo malo, de hecho, no hallo en mi interior ninguna clase de remordimiento que deba de ser lamentado. Sí se equivocan, al menos tengan el valor de decir "Lo hice porque quise hacerlo". No pongan pretextos cual niño que reprobó un examen y le rinda cuentas a sus padres... De mis pecados yo soy el único dueño y esa es mi verdad... y yo nunca miento...


**Hola a todo ser que lea este primer avance. No sé quién eres, ni tampoco sé lo que piensas, pero si te gusta pasar grandes cantidades de intrigas y suspensos entonces ésta es tu historia. Sin más los dejo con el inicio de la historia… Ah! Se me olvidaba. Nunca hagan apuestas que sepan que no van a ganar…**

 **EPÍLOGO: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS…**

Soy como cualquier poni terrestre, podría decirse que soy el poni promedio. Sencillo, trabajador, humilde y amable. Bueno, puedo jactarme de que soy más grande que los demás de mi especie… más fuerte… con increíbles capacidades matemáticas… bueno, tal vez si sea un poco especial, pero ninguna de estas cosas me llegan a identificar como un individuo o alguien sobresaliente entre la sociedad equina. No. lo que me hace resaltar es otra cosa…

Applejack…

Mi querida hermana menor…

Cualquier poni al que le preguntes quien soy, dirá: ¡Hey, hermano de Applejack! O ¡Ese, el hermano de Applejack!

Y la lista sigue…

No es que sean exageraciones. Mi hermana, por así decirlo, es muy famosa, bueno, ella y sus amigas. Las Mane Six… es curioso que seis ponis comunes se conviertan en salvadoras de toda una nación. Ex-portadoras de Las Piedras de la Armonía y ahora Guardianas de la Amistad de toda Ecuestria. Arreglan los problemas y guían a los demás ponis a comprender el camino de la amistad, vencen seres interdimencionales, monstruos con poderes de cambiar la realidad a su antojo, semi dioses con ambiciones de esclavizar a los equinos y malvados villanos con aires de reyes que no podrían pensar en una idea más original que conseguir un trono…

Yep…

Sólo en este mundo mágico ocurren sucesos tan asombrosos como raros… y estoy feliz de poder vivir en un mundo tan maravilloso… qué más podría yo pedir. Tengo una linda familia, una abuelita imperativa, una hermana responsable y atenta y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, una pequeña y linda hermana menor… en serio… qué más podía pedir… creo que ni yo lo sé, pero quién lo sabe ¡Reto al cabrón a que dé un paso al frente y diga lo que en verdad desea!...

Je... no puedo evitar reír sobre lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas. Uno empieza por nacer, jugar, ir a la escuela, crecer, tener un trabajo y de un momento a otro una gran turba de molestos ponis te tienen encima de un estrado señalándote de mil maneras despectivas y crueles. Ese es mi caso, yeguas y caballos.

Observo a la multitud reunida en medio de la plaza del pueblo, identifico a la mayoría de los irritados equinos. Amigos, conocidos… ningún familiar… sobresalen entre la multitud cinco ponis muy especiales que mantenían la mirada clavada en el suelo como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo y conozco la razón de aquella pesadumbre que de seguro las apresa, pues esa razón soy yo. Sus pelajes son inconfundibles, los tengo gravados a fuego en mi memoria, cuento pelajes; lavanda, rosa, amarrillo, blanco, cian… falta un naranja… no me sorprende. Cómo alguien tan maravillosa consideraría ver a la desgracia familiar. Porque eso es lo que soy, una desgracia, tanto para mi casta, amigos, familia y raza equina…

Me alegro de que Applebloom no esté aquí, no podría resistir sus ojos bañados en decepción …

Mis ojos giran apartándose de la multitud enardecida, observo a mi lado derecho y encuentro a un pequeño individuo de escamas moradas y verdes con una bolsa negra cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas sobresalían por dos agujeros. Aguanté las ganas de reírme por el disfraz de "verdugo" del pequeño dragón. Sé que por naturaleza él no es rencoroso o vengativo, más la situación lo ameritaba.

A mi lado izquierdo estaban tres alicornios, las soberanas del sol, la luna y el amor. En el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ellas casi al instante sus ojos miran todas partes menos a donde yo estaba. La princesa de la noche reflejaba inquietud, lo podía oler… es raro… nunca, o mejor dicho, nadie pensaría que un poni, como yo, pondrían tan nerviosa a alguien con el estatus y poder de la luna…

Mis ojos se movieron a la figura rosa que estaba en la otra orilla del estrado, justo a tiempo me di cuenta que ella me miraba de reojo. Sonreí de manera inconsciente, ella desvía su mirada al instante mordiéndose el labio inferior… ¿Cuántas veces probé esos rosados labios?... ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabían? Es cierto… no les he contado la razón de mi juicio y condena.

Estoy siendo enjuiciado por pecar…

Observo ahora a la gran soberana de Ecuestrita. La deidad del sol, la dueña del amanecer, la protectora de los ponis… la princesa Celestia…

Mis ojos verde se conectaron con sus ojos magentas. Su postura era imperturbable, sus rostro no se movía ni un pelo, su cabello ondeaba como aurora boreal y su mentón se encontraba alzado con poderío… yo sólo veía una máscara bonita… puedes engañar a todos, Princesa Celestia. Más a mi no me puedes engañar. Veo tus ojos y te leo como un libro abierto. Hay indignación, hay enojos… hay remordimiento, pesar y tragedia… es obvio que no deseas esto y puedo jurarte que deseas que no se cumpla mi juicio, más, como siempre, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer por tu pueblo.

Es curioso como el paso de los años cambian las cosas. Soy testigo de grandes acontecimientos, de hecho, yo soy uno…

Aquel que cometió el mayor de os pecados, aquel que no tienen perdón o justificación por sus actos…

Es increíble que alguien encuentre la manera de meter la pata como yo lo hice, bueno… yo no lo considero así. Después de todo… no me arrepiento, se supone que sin arrepentimiento no hay crimen y no hay peor pecado que no ver lo malo que uno hace… Y ésta… es mi historia de cómo , de alguna manera u otra, yo encontré…

 _ **Una manera más de pecar…**_

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño epílogo de la historia, soy nuevo aquí y espero que mis historia llene sus expectativas. Se despide "Anónimuz"…**


End file.
